cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bob Janova
MDP Web Data This is the shared repository for data used by my 3D alliance web for CN, and the Treaty Compendium on OWF. You may edit this page to change information about your alliance, add or remove treaties. Please leave a note in the history section to state that you have done so. To update your web, copy the text here into your data files. This will be the top 80 alliances (by score), plus any alliances maintained by others. Bob Janova 16:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Alliance Information NS, nukes etc will be taken from the in game (List All Alliances) screen when running the model. You may copy this (last update 4th October CN time) list into nslist.txt: 1) The Order Of The Paradox 225 84 15,396,935 68,431 54.12 5 2,180,046 1,102,804 4,067 2) Sparta 563 280 13,163,611 23,381 50.89 22 2,367,786 668,431 2,566 3) Mostly Harmless Alliance 637 359 12,740,355 20,001 50.39 6 2,381,658 612,300 2,283 4) New Polar Order 424 241 13,288,062 31,340 49.57 2 2,363,460 638,576 4,160 5) Independent Republic Of Orange Nations 528 274 10,857,313 20,563 42.76 9 2,016,981 561,963 1,746 6) Orange Defense Network 356 170 9,499,547 26,684 36.10 4 1,786,136 461,606 1,694 7) Fark 304 132 8,881,717 29,216 33.39 4 1,490,622 536,116 1,508 8) Green Protection Agency 263 123 8,511,864 32,365 31.65 3 1,565,962 446,866 610 9) New Pacific Order 628 357 7,020,032 11,178 31.22 22 1,709,022 267,242 26 10) FOK 241 108 7,703,804 31,966 28.68 2 1,303,108 427,032 1,976 11) The Democratic Order 491 304 6,739,388 13,726 28.58 9 1,362,187 294,989 649 12) World Task Force 248 158 7,549,068 30,440 28.25 9 1,316,242 374,729 1,142 13) The Order Of Light 238 112 7,077,985 29,739 26.55 0 1,310,081 300,231 1,434 14) Mushroom Kingdom 163 67 7,032,902 43,147 25.47 1 1,075,555 416,695 2,389 15) Viridian Entente 288 145 6,517,376 22,630 25.31 0 1,189,383 308,201 1,323 16) The Legion 406 230 5,577,236 13,737 23.65 7 1,091,698 257,978 866 17) Global Alliance And Treaty Organization 370 234 5,241,898 14,167 22.08 3 1,057,997 203,482 863 18) The Grämlins 83 31 6,006,682 72,370 21.06 0 838,765 443,104 1,458 19) Ragnarok 300 193 5,048,606 16,829 20.56 6 997,584 220,351 823 20) United Purple Nations 241 156 5,021,373 20,836 19.74 7 999,447 223,049 629 21) Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations 183 115 5,092,154 27,826 19.25 0 939,743 228,511 929 22) Athens 185 107 5,064,079 27,373 19.18 4 907,709 242,842 1,117 23) Multicolored Cross-X Alliance 234 136 4,785,194 20,450 18.86 2 1,026,243 191,653 381 24) Invicta 207 119 4,615,419 22,297 17.96 1 849,630 230,381 823 25) Monos Archein 225 154 4,531,295 20,139 17.91 4 870,931 188,045 849 26) Siberian Tiger Alliance 198 110 4,496,699 22,711 17.45 0 795,285 222,755 1,300 27) Random Insanity Alliance 231 118 4,197,779 18,172 16.87 5 782,682 171,971 1,088 28) RnR 206 123 3,854,036 18,709 15.41 1 718,580 178,975 813 29) North Atlantic Defense Coalition 154 101 4,002,768 25,992 15.26 2 783,660 171,606 517 30) M*A*S*H 127 76 4,045,785 31,857 15.07 2 765,812 167,425 720 31) We Are Perth Army 149 88 3,847,614 25,823 14.68 1 728,533 169,703 527 32) Umbrella 73 25 4,110,579 56,309 14.61 1 564,177 292,567 1,369 33) Nueva Vida 121 79 3,888,979 32,140 14.47 1 681,599 179,160 863 34) LoSS 145 86 3,581,668 24,701 13.74 3 693,443 154,170 743 35) New Sith Order 150 86 3,327,197 22,181 12.96 2 589,771 161,817 806 36) The Sweet Oblivion 58 19 3,612,928 62,292 12.77 0 526,692 232,717 1,039 37) Nusantara Elite Warriors 157 52 3,221,973 20,522 12.69 3 576,325 154,748 727 38) Federation Of Armed Nations 149 90 3,096,993 20,785 12.18 0 631,429 110,088 1,092 39) The Templar Knights 118 79 3,192,759 27,057 12.11 0 573,617 174,288 330 40) NATO 180 122 2,860,456 15,891 11.77 1 529,205 135,277 527 41) Greenland Republic 123 66 3,016,847 24,527 11.59 2 603,877 123,553 624 42) The International 110 73 2,980,473 27,095 11.30 1 549,547 138,454 569 43) Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics 99 65 2,920,408 29,499 10.97 1 513,434 149,004 710 44) Nordreich 118 80 2,828,525 23,971 10.90 4 491,600 143,825 771 45) Vanguard 68 35 2,897,416 42,609 10.50 1 443,070 193,916 865 46) Argent 68 27 2,838,240 41,739 10.31 0 447,816 166,437 953 47) The Foreign Division 127 77 2,604,375 20,507 10.26 1 502,778 126,810 419 48) Poison Clan 63 30 2,837,516 45,040 10.24 1 393,843 170,909 1,084 49) The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons 129 53 2,575,262 19,963 10.19 1 497,645 118,431 369 50) World Federation 222 151 2,220,442 10,002 10.16 6 468,779 76,859 208 51) Global Order Of Darkness 79 35 2,739,971 34,683 10.12 0 455,408 135,113 1,036 52) Silence 105 64 2,638,630 25,130 10.10 1 506,466 118,132 516 53) The Resistance 100 64 2,649,452 26,495 10.08 2 465,225 131,621 621 54) Federation Of Buccaneers 141 91 2,427,562 17,217 9.85 2 501,494 88,671 404 55) Global Democratic Alliance 144 104 2,359,861 16,388 9.66 1 497,064 85,451 178 56) Valhalla 89 45 2,509,832 28,200 9.47 2 392,260 145,913 818 57) Grand Global Alliance 130 78 2,265,834 17,429 9.17 0 453,863 94,084 384 58) Genesis 82 48 2,341,136 28,550 8.82 0 430,296 106,721 477 59) Finnish Cooperation Organization 85 28 2,201,401 25,899 8.40 0 410,679 101,476 605 60) United Commonwealth Of Nations 145 100 1,949,933 13,448 8.30 1 390,036 81,451 271 61) Ubercon 62 37 2,208,608 35,623 8.13 0 429,711 109,087 130 62) The Immortals 80 43 2,128,842 26,611 8.09 0 422,327 81,536 317 63) Imperial Assault Alliance 117 69 1,953,064 16,693 7.97 3 368,215 84,978 455 64) The German Empire 100 68 1,975,109 19,751 7.83 2 382,187 87,087 280 65) Guru Order 237 152 1,359,941 5,738 7.48 11 294,883 50,243 31 66) Veritas Aequitas 88 59 1,808,627 20,553 7.12 0 353,978 69,583 361 67) Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States 61 32 1,882,187 30,856 7.03 0 324,005 123,666 476 68) Wolfpack 100 73 1,718,512 17,185 6.97 1 351,955 62,081 358 69) The Phoenix Federation 112 55 1,645,714 14,694 6.88 1 356,997 84,729 2 70) Molon Labe 43 12 1,833,172 42,632 6.65 0 271,951 127,997 667 71) The Dark Templar 45 29 1,730,227 38,449 6.33 0 288,225 90,329 436 72) Christian Coalition Of Countries 98 78 1,490,031 15,204 6.19 0 276,925 71,248 222 73) United Blue Directorate 97 70 1,479,470 15,252 6.14 0 300,684 58,586 136 74) Carpe Diem 86 54 1,499,973 17,442 6.07 0 331,494 51,088 144 75) The Circle Of Icarus 55 38 1,609,500 29,264 6.05 0 316,550 70,474 261 76) AGW Overlords 55 35 1,607,523 29,228 6.04 0 294,684 74,249 190 77) 1 Touch Football 78 49 1,506,298 19,312 5.99 2 273,327 68,280 212 78) Old Guard 31 12 1,603,961 51,741 5.73 0 259,605 88,167 380 79) Ascended Republic Of Elite States 105 73 1,327,555 12,643 5.73 3 262,132 55,294 138 80) United Sovereign Nations 100 74 1,327,053 13,271 5.67 1 272,006 49,930 153 The web also requires more information about alliances: a short form of the name for use in treaties, and the colours to display on the web. You may copy this data into alliances.txt. # Alliance Short form Colour Text/border col The Order Of The Paradox TOP Orange Black Sparta Black Yellow Mostly Harmless Alliance MHA Aqua White New Polar Order NpO Blue White Independent Republic Of Orange Nations IRON Orange Black Orange Defense Network ODN Orange White Fark Aqua Black Green Protection Agency GPA Green White New Pacific Order NPO Red White FOK Orange White The Democratic Order TDO Aqua White World Task Force WTF Blue Lime The Order Of Light TOOL White Black Mushroom Kingdom MK Aqua Black Viridian Entente VE Green Aqua The Legion Legion Purple White Global Alliance And Treaty Organization GATO Brown White The Grämlins Gre Aqua Green Ragnarok RoK Aqua Black United Purple Nations UPN Purple White Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations CSN Maroon White Athens Aqua Black Multicolored Cross-X Alliance MCXA Blue Yellow Invicta Purple White Monos Archein MA Maroon White Siberian Tiger Alliance STA White Black Random Insanity Alliance RIA Maroon White RnR R&R Orange Maroon North Atlantic Defense Coalition NADC Blue White M*A*S*H Purple White We Are Perth Army WAPA White Blue Umbrella Umb Black White Nueva Vida NV Blue White LoSS Black White New Sith Order NSO Brown White The Sweet Oblivion TSO Blue Yellow Nusantara Elite Warriors NEW White Black Federation Of Armed Nations FAN Yellow Black The Templar Knights TTK Maroon White NATO NATO Aqua Black # 40-80 Greenland Republic GR Blue White The International Int Orange Maroon Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics FEAR White Maroon Nordreich NoR Maroon White Vanguard Van Orange White Argent Aqua Gray The Foreign Division TFD Blue White Poison Clan PC Pink Black The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons GLOF Orange White World Federation WF Green Black Global Order Of Darkness GOD Maroon White Silence Brown White The Resistance tR Orange Black Federation Of Buccaneers FoB Black White Global Democratic Alliance GDA Blue White Valhalla Purple White Grand Global Alliance GGA Green Black Genesis Blue White Finnish Cooperation Organization FCO Blue White United Commonwealth Of Nations UCN White Purple Ubercon Black White The Immortals Immortals Black Orange Imperial Assault Alliance IAA Blue White The German Empire TGE White Black Guru Order Guru Aqua Navy Veritas Aequitas VA Yellow DarkOrange Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States BAPS Purple Black Wolfpack WP Pink Black The Phoenix Federation TPF White Maroon Molon Labe ML Black SeaGreen The Dark Templar DT Black White Christian Coalition Of Countries CCC White Red United Blue Directorate UBD Blue Aqua Carpe Diem Brown White The Circle Of Icarus TCI Black Yellow AGW Overlords AGW Black White 1 Touch Football 1TF Blue White Old Guard OG Black Lime Ascended Republic Of Elite States ARES Blue Black United Sovereign Nations USN Maroon White # 81+ The Order Of Righteous Nations TORN Orange Black Orion Orange White Zenith White DarkCyan Alpha Omega AO Black Orange Global United Nations GUN Aqua Green The Order Of The Black Rose OBR Black White FnKa White Black FIRE Red Yellow FCC FCC Black White Aquatic Coalition Front ACF Aqua Black The Brigade Brigade Blue Black Echelon Blue White Karma POW Karma PoW Silver Black The Centurion Brotherhood TCB Pink Blue =Western Empire= =WE= Black Yellow Rubber Ducky Division RDD Yellow Black Majestic Order Of Orange Nations MOON Orange DarkGray Nemesis Nemesis Black White SSSW18 White Black Dark Fist Black Aqua R.O.C.K. ROCK Yellow Black =LOST= =LOST= Aqua Black The Aquatic Brotherhood TAB Aqua Black Nebula-X Nebula-X Purple Black League Of Extraordinary Nations LEN Brown White The Order Of Halsa Halsa Maroon White Jarheads White Blue Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes SLCB Maroon White IFOK iFOK Green Orange NOVA NOVA Black Yellow Ordo Verde OV Green Orange The Brain Brain Maroon White International Protection Agency IPA Blue Black Coalition Of Independent Nations CoIN Brown White FLY Fly Aqua Black League Of United Defense LOUD Black White 57th Overlanders 57th Brown White Coalition Of Royal Allied Powers CRAP Maroon White Armed Coalition Of Valor ACV Aqua Black Apocalypse Apoc Black White # Archive Blackwater Black White Treaties Blocs (3 or more signatories) go at the top; MDP and higher Bilateral treaties go below, under the weaker alliance. Top 80 alliances. You may copy this data into treaties.txt. # Name Type Strength Members Index of announcement thread # Use 'Strength' to represent a subjectively stronger or weaker bond than the treaty type would indicate # Section I: Blocs (>2 members) Citadel MDoAP 1 TOP,Gre,Umb,FCC,Argent SuperFriends MADP 1 Fark,RoK,GOD,RIA,R&R,MA,CSN Teen Titans MADP 1 ACV,Apoc,ARES,IPA,Halsa,TYR SuperFriends-Teen Titans MDoAP 1 Fark,RoK,GOD,RIA,R&R,MA,ACV,IPA,Halsa,ARES,Apoc Power Rangers MDoAP 1 IPA,TCB,Int,TAB Purqua MADP 1 UPN,Invicta,NATO Poseidon MDoAP 1 UPN,Valhalla,Legion,Invicta,BAPS,Olympus Common Defense Treaty MDoAP 1 UPN,Invicta,FEAR,UCN,USN,NATO,WP,Menotah 68749 League of Extraordinary Oranges MDoAP 1 FOK,R&R,Orion,MOON,Int The Chestnut Accords MDP 1 CSN,GOD,MA,RIA,TTK,Halsa,CRAP Pink Warrior Network MDoAP 1 PC,RAD,TCB 46033 AZTEC MADP 1 NV,GLOF,PUKE,1TF C&G MADP 1 MK,Athens,=LOST=,Van,GR,FoB 62640 Below MADP 1 VE,GOD,OV 47888 The Nexus Agreement MDoAP 1 Silence,CoIN,57th,Federation Bastion MDP 1 RIA,RoK,VE The Terra-Cotta Pact MDP 1 Carpe Diem,NSO 51816 Frostbite MDoAP 1 NpO,STA,NSO,LC 58734 The Peace and Love Train MDoAP 1 Zenith,TFD,DOC,HA,Nevermore,The Corps,FoR 65985 # Actually a protectorate-bloc Ragnablok MDoAP 1 RoK,AzN,Gravity,UED,Epic,AI,ADI # Also really a protectorate Orange Unity Treaty ODP 1 CON,IRON,R&R,ODN,OPA,TOP,FOK,TORN,Int,MOON,Orion,GLOF,tR Amber Accords ODP 1 Silence,Carpe Diem,CoIN,57th NOIR ODP 1 Sparta,Umb,LOUD,Dark Fist,Iunctus,MFO,TriCom,DT,DE,FoB,Immortals,Apoc,TSC,Ether,MERC,Nemesis,Amazon Nation,FCC,LoSS,HoL,AO Aqua ICE ODP 1 Athens,Fly,MHA,=LOST=,MHA,TAB,Gre # Section II: Bilateral Treaties # TOP: on TOP # Sparta: no treaty with TOP The Pan Galactic Souvlaki Accords MDoAP 1 Sparta,MHA TOP/MHA MDP MDP 1 TOP,MHA # NpO: no treaties with higher alliances IRON/TOP MDP MDP 1 TOP,IRON # ODN: no treaties with higher alliances MHA-Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 Fark,MHA 56505 # GPA: Neutral # NPO: treaties cancelled by peace terms FOK/Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,Fark FOK/MHA MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,MHA FOK/IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,IRON FOK/TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,TOP FOK/ODN PIAT PIAT 1 FOK,ODN # TDO: Neutral The World Task Force, Farkistan Beer Sharing agreement PIAT 1 WTF,Fark TOOL-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,IRON The Red Light PIAT PIAT 1 TOOL,NPO 53105 TOOL-FOK PIAT PIAT 1 TOOL,FOK TOOL-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 TOOL,MHA 6461 MDoAP 1 MK,NpO 70180 The FOKahontus Treaty MDoAP 1 MK,FOK 52180 RoK/MK ODP ODP 1 RoK,MK 52955 The Potato Accords ODP 1 MK,ODN 65507 # VE: no treaties with stronger alliances Legion-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 Legion,MHA Athol the Aardvark PIAT 1 Legion,NpO GATO-NPO PIAT PIAT 1 GATO,NPO 54102 The Bakery of Democracy Pact MDP 1 GATO,ODN 66505 Härmlins MDoAP 1 Gre,MHA The Shroomlaut Accords MDoAP 1 Gre,MK 52697 Gre/Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 Gre,Fark Gre/TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 Gre,TOP FOK/Grämlins MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,Gre RoK/MHA MDP MDP 1 RoK,MHA NpO-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 NpO,RoK The Oceanic Entente, Part 2 ... Except Not Really MDoAP 1 VE,RoK The Treaty of Valencia MDoAP 1 UPN,ODN 50621 UPN-IRON ToA ToA 1 UPN,IRON MHA - UPN PIAT PIAT 1 UPN,MHA The Treaty of Sangiovese MDoAP 1 Legion,UPN The Treaty of Chambourcin MDoAP 1 NpO,UPN CSN-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 CSN,RoK The I Got Around to it (Eventually) Pact MDoAP 1 CSN,Fark 46804 Athens-MK MADP MADP 1 Athens,MK Athens-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,GR Athens-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,Sparta 50978 The BLEPO POW!! Accords ODP 1 Athens,MHA 61329 The Blue Steel Concord MADP 1 MCXA,IRON The Multi-Colored Cross-Atlantic Treaty Organization Accords ODP 1 MCXA,GATO 64677 The Purple Haze Accords MADP 1 Invicta,UPN Invicta-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 Invicta,MHA The Millay Accords ODP 1 Invicta,TPF 47655 MA-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 MA,RoK The Archein Accords With A Touch of Sinatra ODP 1 MA,Legion 67772 CSN-MA MDP MDP 1 CSN,MA Permafrost MDP 1 STA,NpO The Circle Accords MDoAP 1 STA,MK 61529 The "Madness?? THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!" Treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,Sparta 40347 The Sneetches With Stars Upon Thars Treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,CSN 58014 RIA-VE PEACE ODP 1 RIA,VE 44281 The Wingman Accords PIAT 1 RIA,Fark R&R loves to FOK treaty MDoAP 1 R&R,FOK IRON - R&R MDP MDP 1 R&R,IRON The Citrus Express MDP 1 R&R,ODN The DAN Accords (Dear Aunt Nancy) PIAT 1 R&R,MK NADC-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,MCXA The Itsy, Bitsy, Teenie, Weenie, Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Legion 68604 NADC-NPO Friendship Pact ToA 1 NADC,NPO NADC-WTF Friendship Pact ToA 1 NADC,WTF Those Damn Athenians are sMASHed MDoAP 1 M*A*S*H,Athens 58426 Purple Khaki T*R*E*A*T*Y 2.0 PIAT 1 M*A*S*H,Invicta 65227 WAPA-FARK PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,Fark WAPA-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,TOOL Umbrella-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,TOP Umbrella-Grämlins MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,Gre Umbrella-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,Sparta Umbrella-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,FOK Umbrella-MK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,MK Umbrella-MHA MDP MDP 1 Umb,MHA NV-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,VE NV-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,NpO NV-MK MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,MK 50850 The Forbidden MoDoANAP PIAT 1 NV,Legion 50136 STA-NV MDP MDoAP 1 STA,NV The Fallen Hero Pact-The Polar Shield ToA 1 LoSS,GR The Ordinance of Disorder MDP 1 NSO,STA 52501 TSO-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 TSO,TOP NEW-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 NEW,TOOL # FAN: No treaties TTK-MA MADP MADP 1 TTK,MA TTK-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,CSN Sparta-TTK PIAT w/ ODP ODP 1 TTK,Sparta The Fundamentals ODP 1 NATO,RoK 53511 TTK-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,NATO NATO-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,IRON NATO-NADC ODP ODP 1 NATO,NADC # 40+ The Archtic II Periodicals MDoAP 1 GR,MK 43785 The Bi-Polar Accords MDoAP 1 GR,NpO 47378 ODN is GR-R-REAT! MDoAP 1 GR,ODN 69090 NV-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,GR The Floridian Winter Pact PIAT 1 GR,RIA 61223 The Orange Army Pact MDoAP 1 Int,ODN 67202 Socialistic Insanity 2.0: International Insanity MDoAP 1 Int,RIA 47859 The Fellowship of Light Pact MDoAP 1 FEAR,TOOL 62127 The New Fearless Pact MDoAP 1 FEAR,NEW 50997 The Phobos Accords MDoAP 1 FEAR,UPN FEAR-IRON ToA ToA 1 FEAR,IRON FEAR-GDA PIAT PIAT 1 FEAR,GDA The FEAR in the heart of NATO PIAT 1 FEAR,NATO 54207 The Treaty of Ottawa MDP 1 NoR,NV Mutual Orange Juicing Obligation - MOJO MDoAP 1 Van,ODN The Divinyls Accords MDoAP 1 Van,NV 36931 Bluenited for Orange MDoAP 1 Van,GR 43134 The "What The Hell Did You Do To My Treaty" Pact MDP 1 STA,Van 48997 The Kansas City Accords MDP 1 Van,RoK Van-Fark Nautical Treaty PIAT 1 Van,Fark 46633 Gutting Little Teddybears with Broken Winebottles PIAT 1 Van,FOK Argent-TOOL MDoAP MDoAP 1 Argent,TOOL Argent-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Argent,FOK Gre/Argent MDoAP MDoAP 1 Gre,Argent 52752 Underneath the Silver Parasol MDoAP 1 Argent,Umb 53108 Argent-TOP MDP MDP 1 Argent,TOP Argent-IRON PIAT/ODP PIAT 1 Argent,IRON TFD-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,NV TFD-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,NATO The Reconcilliation Accords MDoAP 1 TFD,NADC 68206 The Indigo Convention MDP 1 TFD,UPN The Fiat Piat PIAT 1 TFD,MCXA 58017 The Polar Division Treaty PIAT 1 TFD,NpO The Gloria Accords PIAT 1 TFD,TSO The Pieman Accords MDoAP 1 PC,Umb 49540 Raid 'em, FOK 'em MDoAP 1 PC,FOK 50486 The We Love Poison Clan and Aren't Afraid To Show It Treaty MDoAP 1 PC,Athens GLOF-NV MADP MADP 1 GLOF,NV GLOF-TTK PIAT PIAT 1 GLOF,TTK We Grew 10 Score in 2 Months and All We Got Was This Stinking Treaty MDoAP 1 WF,VE 69983 The Balkan Entente MADP 1 GOD,VE GOD-TTK MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,TTK GOD-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,CSN GOD-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,Sparta Maroon and Orange Look Ugly Together Accords MDP 1 GOD,R&R Silence-CSN MDP MDP 1 Silence,CSN Silence-RoK PIAT PIAT 1 Silence,RoK Silence-RIA PIAT PIAT 1 Silence,RIA Silence-Fark MDP MDP 1 Silence,Fark The Southpaw Revolution Pact MDoAP 1 tR,Int 65211 The Orange County Liberation Front MDoAP 1 tR,ODN 67202 The Resistance Goes Foreign, Again ODP 1 tR,TFD 67949 Memory of Light PIAT 1 tR,TOOL 66247 FoB Protectorate Protectorate 1 FoB,MK The Jolly Skull and Crossbones Accords MDoAP 1 FoB,PC 69588 The Federated Athenian Buccaneers Accords MDoAP 1 FoB,Athens 60526 Sparta & Federation of Buccaneers MDoAP MDoAP 1 FoB,Sparta 65554 GDA-TFD ToA ToA 1 GDA,TFD Love for Blue and Bombs MDoAP 1 GDA,MCXA MA-Valhalla MDP MDP 1 MA,Valhalla TTK-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,Valhalla OMGWTFBBQURKIDDING MDoAP 1 Legion,Valhalla 66392 Valhalla-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,IRON Valhalla-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,MCXA #Valhalla-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,NpO NATO-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,Valhalla Invicta-Valhalla PIAT PIAT 1 Invicta,Valhalla UPN-Valhalla NAP NAP 1 UPN,Valhalla GGA-IRON MADP MADP 1 GGA,IRON Champagne Wishes and Hamster Dreams MDoAP 1 UPN,GGA 28208 GGA-ODN MDP MDP 1 GGA,ODN The 'Caught Your Breath' Accords MDoAP 1 GGA,M*A*S*H 70527 Brrds and Lions can be best of friends MDoAP 1 Genesis,NpO 47660 Genesis-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Genesis,GR 58583 Genesis-Vanguard ODP ODP 1 Genesis,Van Genesis-Nueva Vida MDoAP MDoAP 1 Genesis,NV Genesis-MK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Genesis,MK Genesis-Invicta PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,Invicta Genesis-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,MHA The Out of the BLUE Accords PIAT 1 Genesis,TFD UCN-Genesis PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,Genesis Genesis-Silence PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,Silence # FCO: No treaties UCN-FEAR MADP MADP 1 UCN,FEAR UCN-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 UCN,NATO The Argive Accords MDoAP 1 UCN,UPN UCN-GLOF MDP MDP 1 UCN,GLOF PIAT to the Future PIAT 1 UCN,Legion 53519 Argent-UCN PIAT PIAT 1 Argent,UCN UCN-TPF ODP ODP 1 UCN,TPF UCN-Silence PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,Silence UCN-TFD PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,TFD # Ubercon: Independent A Gift From the Parents to the Basta--I Mean Kids Treaty MDoAP 1 Immortals,CSN 49115 Immortals-FoB MDoAP MDoAP 1 Immortals,FoB 60645 Maroon is Immortal put this in you sig if you're down PIAT 1 Immortals,TTK 67127 Immortals-WAPA TAIP PIAT 1 Immortals,WAPA 68822 IAA-Athens MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,Athens IAA-LoSS MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,LoSS The Space Horses with Laser Eye Beams Pact MDoAP 1 IAA,Invicta IAA-GATO MDP MDP 1 IAA,GATO IAA-GR PIAT PIAT 1 IAA,GR The "Polar Bears are People Too!" Pact MDoAP 1 IAA,NpO 69686 TGE-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TGE,FOK Treaty of Brest-Litovsk MDoAP 1 TGE,Int Friends in All the Right Places MDoAP 1 TGE,WAPA 67048 East Meets West! MDP 1 TGE,Immortals 70192 TGE-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 TGE,TOOL The German Empire – North Atlantic Treaty Organisation Friendship Pact PIAT 1 TGE,NATO 64743 GO-MHA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Guru,MHA 62692 Farkistan and Guru Order MDoAP MDoAP 1 Guru,Fark 62569 Lets FOKing GO MDoAP 1 Guru,FOK 68700 VA-MA MDP MDP 1 VA,MA BAPS-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,Valhalla BAPS-Invicta MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,Invicta WP-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 WP,FEAR WP-Legion PIAT PIAT 1 WP,Legion TPF-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,TPF TPF-NEW MADP MADP 1 NEW,TPF FEAR-TPF MADP MADP 1 FEAR,TPF BAPS-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,TPF The 'We're Making Fun of Someone in Skype' Treaty MDoAP 1 TPF,IRON 6780 The Pot of Gold at the End of TPFs' Rainbow Accords MDoAP 1 TPF,MCXA 26298 The "Where there's smoke, There's fire"Pact MADP 1 TPF,FEAR The Penicillin Pact MDoAP 1 TOOL,TPF 62127 VA-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 VA,TPF UPN-TPF ODP ODP 1 UPN,TPF The Napalm in the Morning Accords MADP 1 ML,Valhalla DT-PC MADP MADP 1 DT,PC DT-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,GR DT-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,NV Dualing Archons Accords MDoAP 1 DT,MK Immortals-DT ODP ODP 1 Immortals,DT NoR-DT MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,NoR CCC-GR MDP MDP 1 CCC,GR WAPA-CCC PIAT 1 WAPA,CCC The Frozen Holy Water Pact MDP 1 CCC,NpO 59431 The GOTT MIT UNS Treaty ODP 1 TGE,CCC 53014 UBD-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 UBD,NADC The “Get the hell off my lawn!’ Pact MDoAP 1 UBD,GDA 60812 The Blue United Division Treaty PIAT 1 UBD,TFD 62287 You're no longer in danger of attack; lets hook up under the bleachers MDoAP 1 Carpe Diem,GR Carpe Diem-Silence MDP MDP 1 Carpe Diem,Silence The 'You can't spell amusement without semen' Pact PIAT 1 Carpe Diem,WAPA 65314 Rokkin hot; done cooler PIAT 1 Carpe Diem,RoK Old Friends Spread Their Wings Treaty Protectorate 1 TCI,Sparta # AGW Overlords : No treaties 1TF-Carpe Diem MDoAP MDoAP 1 1TF,Carpe Diem 1TF-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 1TF,GR 1TF-WAPA MDoAP MDoAP 1 1TF,WAPA 1TF-Silence PIAT PIAT 1 1TF,Silence TOP and Old Guard MDP 1 OG,TOP ARES-GDA ODP 1 ARES,GDA ARES-UBD MDP 1 ARES,UBD ARES-NpO MDP 1 ARES,NpO ARES-Apoc ODP 1 ARES,Apoc ARES-TOH MDoAP 1 ARES,Halsa ARES-Vanguard MDoAP 1 ARES,Van ARES-Rok MDoAP 1 ARES,RoK Cool Honorable Energetic Elephants Sharing Everything MDoAP 1 ARES,Genesis 49730 The Euboean Accords MDoAP 1 USN,UPN The Treaty of Blaugrana MDP 1 USN,NpO Just as good as Child Support MDoAP 1 Immortals,USN 50132 The We Couldn't Come Up With a Sexsi Name PIAT PIAT 1 USN,GDA 70062 # 80+ The Nilla Wafer Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,Valhalla 66393 SIMSANIT MADP 1 TORN,IRON FEAR-TORN MDoAP MDoAP 1 FEAR,TORN The Harmless Tornado Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,MHA The Peacemonger Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,GGA The Next Day After Trinity Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,MK Link (PEACE) ODP 1 TORN,NATO The Road to Mexico Accords MADP 1 ML,TORN Orion-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Orion,FOK Orion-TCB MDP MDP 1 Orion,TCB Orion-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Orion,RoK Orion-CON MDP MDP 1 Orion,CON Zenith-TPF MADP MADP 1 Zenith,TPF 49213 Zenith-OG MDoAP MDoAP 1 Zenith,OG Zenith-TFD MDoAP MDoAP 1 Zenith,TFD Zenith-FEAR ODP ODP 1 Zenith,FEAR Zenith-NADC ODP ODP 1 Zenith,NADC The Thunderbolts and Lightning Accords ODP 1 Zenith,TORN 54285 Zenith-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 Zenith,TOOL GUN-Zenith PIAT PIAT 1 GUN,Zenith AO-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 AO,TOP AO-Umb MDoAP MDoAP 1 AO,Umb The "New Frat on the Block" Treaty MDoAP 1 AO,Sparta AO-Invicta NAP NAP 1 AO,Invicta GUN-MCXA ODP ODP 1 GUN,MCXA GUN-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 GUN,MHA The Fully Cooked Accords MDP 1 GUN,NATO 46774 Concordium Sed Nobis MDP 1 OBR,GR Pirates of the Baltic Sea MDP 1 ACF,FCO The Respect Me in the Morning Accords ODP 1 ACF,Invicta Smoke on Water ODP 1 ACF,UPN FCC-MK MDP 1 FCC,MK FCC-Gre MDP 1 FCC,Gre FCC-LOSS SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,LoSS FCC-TOP SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,TOP FCC-Fark SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,Fark Brigade-IRON PIAT 1 Brigade,IRON Brigade-FCC PIAT 1 Brigade,FCC Brigade-GGA MDP 1 Brigade,GGA The Phalanx Directive MADP 1 Sparta,Brigade Echelon-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Echelon Echelon-GGA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,GGA Echelon-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,MCXA Echelon-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,IRON Echelon-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,TPF Echelon-Valhalla PIAT PIAT 1 Echelon,Valhalla Genesis-Echelon PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,Echelon TCB-Int MDP MDP 1 TCB,Int TCB-TFD PIAT PIAT 1 TCB,TFD International-=WE= MDP MDP 1 Int,=WE= Immortals-=WE= PIAT PIAT 1 Immortals,=WE= NV-=WE= MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,=WE= The "Sparta Heads Out West" Treaty MDP 1 Sparta,=WE= =WE=-WP MDP MDP 1 =WE=,WP RDD-Echelon MDoAP MDoAP 1 RDD,Echelon #MOON-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 MOON,MCXA CANCELLED 21/4/09 MOON-Genesis MDoAP MDoAP 1 MOON,Genesis MOON-TORN PIAT PIAT 1 MOON,TORN MOON-TFD ODP ODP 1 MOON,TFD MOON-Int= MDoAP MDoAP 1 MOON,Int The Hoo loves gerbils treaty? VH3 Does! MDoAP 1 Nemesis,GOD 49309 The Absolut Shenanigans Treaty MDoAP 1 Nemesis,RIA 49310 The Long Distance Relationship Accords MDoAP 1 Nemesis,Van 50867 Nemesis-Loss MDoAP MDoAP 1 Nemesis, LoSS 54302 SSSW18-VA MDoAP MDoAP 1 SSSW18,VA SSSW18-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 SSSW18,TPF SSSW18-NATO PIAT PIAT 1 SSSW18,NATO A Night at The 208 ODP 1 SSSW18,WAPA 46272 Dark Fist-MK PIAT PIAT 1 Dark Fist,MK Dark Fist-TCB PIAT PIAT 1 Dark Fist,TCB The International Fisting Congress MDP 1 Dark Fist,Int 46745 R.O.C.K.-RoK MDoAP 1 ROCK,RoK =LOST=-MK MADP 1 =LOST=,MK =LOST=-SSSW18 ODP 1 =LOST=,SSSW18 TAB-MHA MDoAP 1 TAB,MHA TAB-TCB MDoAP 1 TAB,TCB TAB-Zenith MDoAP 1 TAB,Zenith TAB-ACV MDoAP 1 TAB,ACV TAB-NATO MDoAP 1 TAB,NATO FCC-TAB SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,TAB Nebula-X/UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Nebula-X,UPN Nebula-X/BAPS MDoAP MDoAP 1 Nebula-X,BAPS Nebula-X/TPF PIAT PIAT 1 Nebula-X,TPF Halsa-Fark MDoAP 1 Halsa,Fark Halsa-GOD MDP 1 Halsa,GOD Halsa-RoK ODP 1 Halsa,RoK Halsa-Brigade PEACE PIAT 1 Halsa,Brigade Halsa-CSN PIAT 1 Halsa,CSN Halsa-TTK ODP 1 Halsa,TTK Halsa-MCXA PIAT 1 Halsa,MCXA # Jarheads: No treaties SLCB-Vanguard MDoAP 1 SLCB,Van SLCB-Brain MDP 1 SLCB,Brain iFOk-FOK Protectorate 1 iFOK,FOK iFOK-Fark MDoAP 1 iFOK,Fark iFOK-VE MDP 1 iFOK,VE iFOK-FCO MDoAP 1 iFOK,FCO NOVA-TSC MDoAP 1 NOVA,TSC NOVA-LOUD MDP 1 NOVA,LOUD NOVA-GLOP ToA 1 NOVA,GLOP NOVA-NADC ToA 1 NOVA,NADC NOVA-UMC MDP 1 NOVA,UMC NOVA-FOA MDP 1 NOVA,FOA Jaded Gunz Pact ODP 1 OV,GUN E.T.H.I.C.S. MDoAP 1 OV,Van The Tater-Tot Hotdish Agreement PIAT 1 Brain,MA IPA-Fark MDoAP 1 IPA,Fark IPA-RoK PIAT 1 IPA,RoK IPA-DF MADP 1 IPA,Dark Fist IPA-TCB MDoAP 1 IPA,TCB IPA-GDA PIAT 1 IPA,GDA IPA-GR MDoAP 1 IPA,GR CoIN-Athens MDP 1 CoIN,Athens # Fly : can't find any non-bloc treaties Funktaur likes it LOUD MDoAP 1 LOUD,RIA 48828 RnR-LOUD ODP 1 LOUD,R&R LOUD-FUCN ODP 1 LOUD,FUCN LOUD-Brigade ODP 1 LOUD,Brigade The Bughouse Pact MDP 1 57th,RIA 48925 57th-CRAP MDP 1 57th,CRAP 57th-Fed MDP 1 57th,Fed Here we Stand in Serenity Valley MDP 1 57th,VA The Hera Accords PIAT 1 57th,SSX The Whitefall Accords ODP 1 57th,WAPA Insert Flags Here PIAT 1 57th,RoK ACV-MHA MDoAP 1 ACV,MHA ACV-RoK MDoAP 1 ACV,RoK ACV-Fark ODP 1 ACV,Fark ACV-RIA ODP 1 ACV,RIA 36057 ACV-NATO PIAT 1 ACV,NATO # Treaties with alliances below 80th. These treaties are archived for historical purposes, # and in case of alliance revival, but do not appear on the web and are not maintained # Blackwater: No treaties GOD-Tuatha Protectorate Protectorate 1 TDD,GOD "CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time" treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,CRAP 44527 "wtf is this?" Pact MDoAP 1 RIA,Apoc 45572 STA-TDSM8 MDP MDP 1 STA,TDSM8 NEW-o7 ODP ODP 1 NEW,o7 History Please add a note if you change an entry. *January 26th: Added =Western Empire= Treaties (with NV, Int & Wolfpack) *January 27th: Added WAPA Treaties and fixed tab spacing on Wolfpack and =WE= entries *January 27th: Added TOOL's lower treaties with alliances in the top 40. -Bama *January 28th: Top 80 alliances and treaties from wiki Bob Janova 01:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *January 28th: Adjustment to Orion treaties. Change to LEO bloc as CMEA/ISSF merged to form Orion. *January 28th: TGE-TPF MDP http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=46531 cancelled *January 29th: WAPA-SSSW18 and TGE ODPs, Fark-Vanguard boat treaty, MA into SF *January 30th: DF-Int MDP, GUN-NATO MDP *January 31st: Fark-CSN Upgrade *February 1st: Orion-TCB Upgrade *February 1st: MOON - INT MDoAP and MOON - TFD ODP *February 1st: Athens - DE MDoAP *February 3rd: Updated NS list, added Nebula-X and its treaties. Dark Fist falls out of top 80 and will no longer be maintained by me. *February 4th: Added The Immortals (Immortals) to the list; currently ranked 80 by score and 81 by NationStrength. Wappas 17:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *February 5th: GR-NpO MDoAP *February 8th: Genesis-NpO MDoAP, TPF-Invicta ODP, Zenith-LoSS PEACE *February 11th: Added Ordo Verde and treaties (King Alexander IV) *February 11th: Added STA treaties with TDSM8 and LEN *February 11th: Added NADC treaties with UBD, Zenith and NATO *February 11th: Fixed OV entry in the NS list file that was preventing them from showing up on the web. after the ) there were spaces instead of a tab. *February 13th: NS update and reordering; also various space issues fixed. (Remember to use tabs not spaces between columns!) *February 13th: Added Genesis Treaties *February 14th: Added NEW Treaties *February 15th: Added ARES-NpO, Genesis-NpO and renamed STA-NpO treaties *February 17th: Added STA-Vanguard, removed TPF-RoK *February 18th: Removed NADC-GOD, upgraded CSN-Immortals, added Genesis-TFD *February 18th: NS update, added Argent and re-ordered lists *February 18th: Added TPF-FEAR Treaty Upgrade to MADP *February 26th: NS update and various treaties added *March 7th: NS update, FOK-PC, UPN-ODN *March 13th: USN-NpO *March 14th: NS update, various treaties/cancellations (please check your alliance) *March 15th: Added NOVA's treaties etc. (not sure if permitted, remove if necessary) *March 26th: VE and OV treaty cancellations, MK-FOK MDP, Argent-TOP MDP *March 27th: Added GOD-Tuatha De Danann protectorate. *March 28th: NS update, MK-NpO PIAT *March 28th: Added The Brigade to alliance listing. Added Sparta treaties with: Alpha Omega, The Brigade and =Western Empire=. Added the NOIR bloc to the bloc listing. Fixed the Sparta/MHA treaty (changed from MDP to MDoAP). *March 29th: Added INT/TGE MDoAP *March 29th: Added =WE=, DF, Nemesis, Brigade, FnKa, ARES, ROCK, =LOST=, TAB, FCC, NX, LEN, TOH, SLCB, iFOK, The Brain, IPA, CoIN, Fly, LOUD, 57th, CRAP, ACV, and Apocalypse. Added Teen Titans, Power Rangers, Nexus, Bastion, and SF-TT. Added ODP blocs: OUT, Agora, Amber Accords, NOIR, and Aqua ICE. Removed expired PC-Valhalla. *March 30th: MA-NPO and MA-UPN treaties canceled. Adding FnKa-Int ODP. *March 31st: TFD-Fark canceled, LoSS removed from Agora. Adding Gre-MK MDoAP, Gre-Argent MDoAP, RoK-TGE ODP. *April 2nd: CCC-TGE ODP, RoK-MK ODP the following treaty has odd characters that make it annoying to save the file. "The "New Frat on the Block: ΛΑΩ" Treaty MDoAP 1 Sparta,AO" *April 4th: A tad late, but LEN and CSN signed a Mutual Defense Pact entitled Marown Lovers Accords. *April 18th: Full NS and treaty update *April 19th: Added Amazon Nation,FCC,LoSS,HoL,AO to NOIR ODP bloc. *April 21st: Various cancellations and errors fixed *May 14th: Added Immortals-USN MDoAP *May 17th: Complete NS and treaty update *June 8th: Full update *June 17th: Full update *June 18th: minor fix to Athens in the alliances list. they had both a space and a tab after there name which made a giant orange box. change only removes Athens, not a full fix. i cant figure out whats wrong there but it has to do with there entry in the alliance .txt file. *June 26th: OG removed from Citadel, changed STA-MK and STA-NV MDPs to MDoAPs. *June 28th: Update. Athens re-instated; try changing your viewpoint, their entry is fine *July 7th: Update *August 7th: updated *August 7th: changed Silence-RIA PIAT to MDP, commented out defunct alliance's treaties. *August 9th: put a # in front of the Legion-ODN treaty. can someone confirm this? *August 11th: UPN-NpO MDoAP and NoR-DT MDoAP added *August 17th: Legion-Vahalla MDP to MDoAP *August 26th: Update *September 8th: Update *September 12th: Removed some old ODN treaties *September 17th: Cancelled WAPA's ODPs with GR and Athens *September 18th: ADI added to Ragnablok *September 19th: Removed Athens-Invicta PIAT *September 21st: Treaty update *September 29th: Added Silence MDP with Fark *September 29th: Added The Federation to Nexus bloc *October 4th: Update